


#4- Plastic Masks and Fake Blood.

by MidnightCrumble



Series: Sherlolly Prompt Pot. [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Sherlock, F/M, Fake Blood, Fluffy, Head kiss, Molly gets scared, Plastic Masks, Scary Movies, Sherlock comforting, Sherlock was right, scared, screams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCrumble/pseuds/MidnightCrumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Watching a scary movie, one gets scared and the other comforts them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#4- Plastic Masks and Fake Blood.

"Please Sherlock! Just one!"

"No Molly, it's a waste of time!" 

"Its not! Please, just watch one with me." Molly pleaded, a handful of DVD cases in her hands.

Molly had arrived at Baker Street after her shift finished at St Bartholomew hospital, with the idea of spending her evening with Sherlock. She wanted to watch a few films with him, preferably scary films. 

Sherlock stood in front of her, arms crossed, pursing his lips.

"You'll just get scared Molly!" 

"Isn't that the point of a scary movie? Please Sherlock". Molly pleaded again.

"But its just actors in plastic clown masks and fake blood! What's so scary about that!" 

Molly didn't answer. Instead she pouted her lip like a small child.

Seeing no way of winning, Sherlock gave in with a sigh. "Fine", he started. "Just don't blame me when you get scared over such nonsense!"

Molly smiled at him, before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you!" Before Sherlock could return the embrace, Molly let go and began flicking through the DVD'S. 

"Which one should we watch?" She asked excitedly, as Sherlock sat down on the sofa. "One that doesn't sound and look stupid" Sherlock answered.

After a few minutes, Molly chose a DVD and opened it, taking the disc out and inserted it into the DVD player. As the film loaded, Molly grabbed a bag of popcorn from her bag and went to the kitchen. Soon coming out with a bowl of said popcorn. 

"Ready?" Molly asked, plonking herself down next to Sherlock. 

"If we must" he replied as Molly pressed the play button.

**~oOo~**

After an hour, Sherlock regretted letting Molly watch a scary film, as well as dragging him into it too. The film wasn't scary at all to Sherlock, but was the opposite to Molly. Every few minutes, she would flinch, squeak and look away whenever something popped onto the screen and at every ominous sound. 

For a few minutes, Molly didn't flinch or squeak at anything.

However, just as she was about to eat a piece of popcorn, a scary face _(an actor in a stupid plastic mask)_ appeared on the screen and a loud female scream made Molly jump and squeak. The piece of popcorn, as well as the whole bowl of popcorn left her hands and spilled onto the floor. Molly turned away from the screen and buried her face in Sherlock's chest, hands clutching his silk shirt.

Sherlock was surprised by her sudden actions and took a few seconds before reacting. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her to sit on his lap, pulling her close. Sherlock grabbed the remote and paused the film, tossing the remote on the now empty sofa where Molly was sat.

"Told you" he whispered, a smug smile on his face.

Molly whimpered as her hands tightened on his shirt, mumbling into his shirt "Shut up".

Sherlock chuckled, resting his chin on top of Molly's head.

After a few minutes, Sherlock noticed the popcorn that now littered the carpet. "You've made a mess" he whispered. 

Molly lifted her head away from Sherlock's chest and glanced to the floor for a few seconds, before snuggling her head against his chest again. "Shame Mrs Hudson isn't your housekeeper" Molly mumbled with a smile.

"Yes, shame indeed" Sherlock chuckled, placing a kiss to Molly's head.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes or grammar mistakes, forgive me. It's three thirty in the morning.


End file.
